powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tankjoh
was the first general of the Druidon Tribe to invade Earth. Character History Origin Tankjoh was created along with the other Druidon generals by Eras 65 million year ago. The Druidon tribe was originally created by Eras to eradicate the rogue Ryusoul Tribe, whose infighting and wars were damaging the Earth itself, but Tankjoh and the other Druidon generals instead attempted to conquer Earth themselves. Their plan of conquest was interrupted by an approaching meteorite, forcing the entire Druidon Tribe to leave the Earth and drift into space as the meteor struck the Earth and wiped out the dinosaurs. Before leaving the Earth as the meteor approaches, Tankjoh and Gachireus destroyed all the space vessels the Ryusoul Tribe built to escape. After arguing with Gachireus about his habit of saying what he did, Tankjoh and Gachireus were assaulted by the prototype Kishiryu Dinomigo and Cobrago twins before combining into Kishiryuzin and forced the two generals to retreat and left the Earth. Personality He is a ruthless, sadistic and cruel knight who wanted to take down the Ryusoulgers and take over the world. He is prideful of his strength and is vengeful and arrogant, but is adaptable to Kleon's ideas. Brute strength is the only way to impress him, anything else he brushes off. Powers and Abilities *'Durability': Due to his heavily-armored body, Tankjoh is extremely durable against the Ryusoulgers' Ryusoul Ken. *'Energy Slashes': With the Rooklaymore, Tankjoh can generate multiple energy slashes at his opponents. *'Portal Creation': Tankjoh can create a chessboard-based laser portal to teleport himself from one place to another. *'Strength': Tankjoh possesses enormous strength, which is evident by his destroying a section of a dam. *'Seismic Empowerment': Tankjoh can absorb the seismic energy of an earthquake to increase his own power and store them as checkerboard-style round shots. *'Energy Blasts': Tankjoh can project violet-colored energy from his hands. *'Enlarging:' Tankjoh possesses the ability to enlarge himself with his stored seismic energy. *'Laser Vision': Tankjoh can fire red lasers from his eyes. Arsenal * : Tankjoh wields a large, watchtower-shaped sword for combat. * : Tankjoh can fire destructive energy beams or jets of flames from the cannon in his chest after inserting round shots in the openings on the back of each shoulder. *'Round shots': Tankjoh can throw his checkerboard-style round shots which releases a condensed volcanic gas that can explode when a spark is triggered. Behind the scenes Portrayal Tankjoh is voiced by whose known for the roles as Sir Kauler in Choushinsei Flashman, Great Professor Bias in Choujuu Sentai Liveman, Azald in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger and Gamettsu in Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. His suit actor is . Etymology Tankjoh's name is a combination for the English word for "Tank" and the Go-onyomi for . Profile * Height: 199cm (48.8m Giant) * Weight: 299kg (732.6t Giant) *Attribute: Rook Class Executive *Place of Distribution: Shaking Earth *Classification: Druidon general *Experience Point: 609 Notes *Tankjoh's motif is based on a rook chess piece and a tank. *Being Master Red's killer, he is one of the many Super Sentai villains who managed to kill off the hero's mentor and a Ranger, matching Kyuemon Shingetsu Kibaoni from Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, who also killed a mentor who's also a Red Sentai Ranger. *His character design resembles both from ''and Captain Zahab from ''Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. *He is the first Druidon general boss to be killed, with his episode span similar to that of Eriedrone from Uchu Sentai Kyuranger, who died in the fifth episode of his respective series. *Tankjoh is the first Druidon general to survive an intial mecha battle. Appearances * Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger **''Ep. 1: Que Boom!! Ryusoulger'' **''Ep. 2: Soul is One'' **''Ep. 3: Cursed Gaze'' **''Ep. 4: Dragon and Tiger!! Fastest Battle'' **''Ep. 5: Hell's Watch Dog'' **''Ep. 6: Counterattack!! Tankjoh'' **''Ep. 12: Scorching Illusion'' **''Ep. 14: The Golden Knight'' **''Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger The Movie: Time Slip! Dinosaur Panic!!'' **''Ep. 21: Light and Dark Kishiryu'' **''Ep. 22: The Life of the Dead!?'' **''Ep. 23: Phantom RyuSoul'' **''Ep. 41: Missing Holy Sword'' **''Ep. 47: Between Happiness and Despair'' References Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Generals Category:Druidon Tribe Category:Sentai Knight Themed Villains Category:Super Sentai Villains Who Managed To Kill A Hero Category:Sentai Arc Bosses Category:Deceased Sentai Villains Category:Knight Themed Villains Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Aliens